Many sports and games involve pitching, throwing, sliding, or bouncing a projectile towards a scoring region identified down range from the participant throwing the projectile. Examples of such games include darts, bowling, horseshoes, bean bags (also known as cornhole), shuffle board, bocce ball, and curling.
There are many board game that simulate these well known sports and games. Some of the games utilize dice, spinners, shuffled decks of option cards, or other random number generators to select a play option. As one example, Seitz, U.S. Pat. No. 4,501,426, Feb. 26, 1985, simulates the game of bowling in which both dice and cards are employed to select the outcome of a bowling ball rolling down a lane towards an array of pins. As a second example, Swartz, U.S. Pat. No. 5,082,288, Jan. 21, 1992, simulates the game of horseshoes in which both dice and a specialized game board are used to select the outcome of pitching a horseshoe towards a peg in the ground.
Whereas some games are based on pure chance or mental skills, games that require physical skill are more attractive to many. The requirement of physical skill makes the games attractive to those players who wish to become more proficient by repeated play. Proficiency in such games is improved through the development of accuracy, throwing style, velocity, rotation, and other techniques.
Despite the large number of board games currently available, there continues to be a demand for a new board game that requires physical skill and that rewards a player for acquiring proficiency. More particularly, there is a demand for a dice angle game in which skill is required to throw dice in such a way that they land in a scoring area.